Anime Versus Battles!
by JakCooperThePlumber
Summary: Title says it all.


_**A/N: Hey everyone, and here's a new story I'm starting! This is basically just going to be a series of one shots, in which I create random versus battles from anime. It can be characters within the same series, or a cross over between multiple series. It also doesn't necessarily have to be just two characters, it can have three or more, too. I'll also accept requests for battles too, and if I think I can make an interesting battle out of them, then I'll make them. I'll accept requests from Bleach, Naruto, and Naruto Shippuden! Anyways, the first one is Itachi Uchiha VS. Pain! Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Itachi Uchiha VS. Pain: **_

Waves crashed against the sides of the Akatsuki hideout. A tall shinobi landed on and stuck to the surface of the water with ease. He had long, black hair, the silky locks stretching down to his chin, a black cloak, with red on the inside, and red clouds on the outside scattered aimlessly on the cloak, and his face narrowing into two outward, partial triangles. He also had a headband on his forehead with a leaf in it, and a line crossing out the leaf. Only several feet before him another shinobi landed. This individual was wearing the same cloak that the other was. He had orange, spiky hair, a headband on his forehead with four lines going down, and a line crossing those lines out. He also had a strange ripple pattern in each one of his eyes, coming in the form of a light purple eye, with the ripple lines being black. This individual also had many piercings—three on each side of his nose, two below his chin, and six on the rim of each of her ears.

The black haired shinobi leaped high up into the air, and instantly began forming hand signs, ending with the tiger seal. "FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!" He shouted. When he did, a gigantic fireball appeared as he started blowing, heading at a rapid speed for his opponent.

His opponent made a quick maneuver backward, although still in range of the large scale fireball heading his way, stuck his hands out in front of him, and took the full brunt of his enemy's attack, the water around him heating up rapidly, bubbling even. The orange haired shinobi, while still blocking the flame, shouted, "ALMIGHTY PUSH!" When he did, a large scale form of energy pushed outward on all sides of him, pushing him far enough back to safety, and blocked off the entire jutsu with ease.

After his attack was fended off, the black haired shinobi landed on the rippling water. "Impressive, leader. Your reputation certainly precedes you. I'm glad I finally got to train with you."

Pain responded, "Itachi, when we are training, you may call me by my name. I consider you my equal, so there is no need for formalities at this moment." Out of nowhere, the rest of the pain paths appeared behind the Deva Path himself.

The Naraka Path looked pretty much like the Deva Path, except that he was a lot bulkier, and his piercings were organized differently. He had three on each of his ears, which were long and pointy, starting at the body, and sticking through the bottom wall and sticking through the top, softer edge. He also had seven regular piercings on his face, organized in the pattern of a bottomless triangle. The Asura Path had kaki skin, no hair, Akatsuki cloak, Hidden Rain Village Headband, Rinnegan ripple pattern, three large piercings sticking out of his head, two on each of his cheeks, and one curved piercing sticking out of the top of his nose, and going through the tip of his nose. The Human Path had orange hair that was long instead and wavy instead of spiky, with Akatsuki cloak, Hidden Rain Village Headband, Rinnegan ripple pattern in his eyes, and six piercings on his face, with one piercing going straight through one side of his nose to the next. the Animal Path had long, orange, wavy hair, albeit shorter than the Human Path's, Akatsuki cloak, Hidden Rain Village Headband, Rinnegan ripple pattern, three piercings on each of her cheeks, and one piercing on the top rim of her nose.

The Animal Path charged forward, forming her hand seals, and shouted out, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" When she did, she created a green, clam-tongued chameleon, a brown, giant, twelve headed dog, a Giant Crustacean, and a Giant Drill-Beaked Bird.

"Let's see how you handle this." The Deva Path exclaimed to Itachi.

The first one that charged in was the Drill-Beaked Bird. It opened its mouth and fired a large bolt of blue lightning, which Itachi dodged out of the way of, the lightning crashing on the water causing a large tidal wave to form.

_Let's see how easily I can take care of these powerful summoning. Mangekiyo Sharingan!_ Itachi thought, just before his eye turned red, with three black dots in a pattern in each. Ameteratsu! Itachi's eyes turned from a light red to a darker red, his eyes bleeding slightly, which caused a large amount of black flame to erupt in the air and ignite the Drill-Beaked Bird, defeating it, causing it to plunge into the water, afterwards disappearing in a huge puff of smoke.

Itachi landed back on the water again, bending down, and held his eyes, which were still bleeding from the strain of the Ameteratsu, breathing heavily.

_Impressive. The Ametaratsu is the inextinguishable flames; even the Drill-Beaked Bird couldn't withstand it._ The Deva Path thought.

Itachi twirled around and saw the Green Snake Tongued Chameleon, which caused a large gust of wind to him, slicing his skin all over his body. _ Of course, the Chameleon of the Animal Path. It controls the power of wind. _Itachi thought. He charged in and threw some shuriken, which struck its tongue that's maneuvering the wind—although not controlling it—cutting it, and hurting him enough to make him lose control of the wind, lowering its power tremendously.

Itachi slid a knuckle knife out of the sleeve of his cloak, surged lightning through it, and threw it at the chameleon, stabbing it far into its flesh. Itachi then formed the lightning hand sign, which caused the electricity surging through the knuckle knife to go out of control, and the jutsu ended in an explosion, which caused the chameleon to sink under the water, defeated, and disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Itachi stopped and turned around, confronting the Six Path's with reluctant hostility. All of a sudden the water below Itachi begins to rapidly boil and create tiny waves, which grew larger and larger by the second. Itachi leaped high up into the air to safety, and following him, splashing out of the water, was the Giant Crap.

_The Gaint Crustacean is the great crab of the sea, with a nearly impenetrable back shell, and one claw that spews fire, and one claw that spews water_. _Finally, a challenge._ Itachi thought, turning back around to the creature.

The crab started by opening its right claw wide, and firing a large stream of blue flames. Itachi fell below the flames and landed on the water, after which he pulled out exactly ten mini-Shurikens from his cloak and threw them up at the crab. Then he created a hand seal and thought _Shuriken: Shadow Clone Jutsu_ which created hundreds of them by multiplying each of them many times over. The crab used the other claw, opening it wide, and launched a humungous water-based bubble at them, taking most of them out, and the few that did hit were in too few number to leave as much as a scratch. Itachi then formed the fire seal and thought Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu which shot straight up at the crab and broke a piece of its nearly impenetrable shell right off into the water.

Itachi, sweating and blood slowly dripping from his mouth, he stood up completely, and then set his sights on the final summoning before him, a giant dog, reaching high above the top of the Akatsuki Hideout, completely brown, with twelve heads and twenty four long tails, two per head. The Animal Path formed a few more hand seals, which resulted in the Path being surrounded in a black aura of chakra, which also transmitted over to the final remaining summoning, the dog's ominous chakra making even Itachi sweat immensely.

Itachi hurdled high into the air, and created the following and signs: Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Serpent, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare, Ram, Tiger. When he did, he shouted, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb Jutsu!" This caused a huge barrage of flame to shoot from his mouth, taking the form of a humungous dragon, striking the dog, causing it intense pain.

However, Itachi wasn't done yet. He then formed a hand sign that looks like the Tiger Seal, except it had three fingers sticking up instead of two. His eyes then turned from light red-black to dark red-black, and he began to absorb the flame that was previously harming the dog—it was still burning the dog, but to a lesser extent than before—and it seemed to be making him stronger.

_Intriguing._ Pain thought. _Very intelligent, Itachi. He's fully aware that, with the Mangekyo Sharingan, he can absorb fire in order to power the Ameteratsu without harming his eyes or losing his eyesight. _

After absorbing enough fire, Itachi shouted, "Ameteratsu!" This resulted in the inextinguishable black flames to completely cover all twelve heads and tails of the dog summon, and part of its body, and no visible strain on Itachi's body was induced. Itachi then landed back on the water, and instantly started to create a reddish-orange aura of chakra around himself, which continued to get more intense by the second.

Itachi then, behind him, summons a giant creature which greatly resembles that of an ancient Pharaoh, appearing reddish-orange in color. His face and body then quickly gets shrouded in reddish-orange armor, and he obtains a flame colored shield in one hand, and a flame colored gigantic sword in the other hand. The flame that's surrounding Itachi burns off his Akatsuki cloak, but somehow doesn't burn off his under shirt and the rest of their clothes, perhaps because they're highly flame resistant. The flames emitted from Itachi's new technique reached high into the sky, parting the clouds, and causing thunder storms to commence on contact.

"Great God of the sea and storms, stretching far into the heaven's and crushing its opponents, the great Susano'o!" Itachi declared in a voice a tad deeper than usual, visibly weaker than before. "The great Susano'o of defense!"

_Not good._ Pain though, agitated_. Itachi's Susano'o, although wielding the Tokutsa Blade like all others, has the main attribute of defending. It's said that, when Itachi releases this form, he's completely unbeatable. Let's see if that rumor is fact or fiction, once and for all. _

"Now, Totutsa Blade! Let's finish this!" Itachi screamed, and swiftly sliced one of the dog's twelve heads clean off its neck, which splashed into the water and sunk to the bottom.

Itachi then continued by stabbing his Totsutsa Blade in through the neck of one of the other heads, and activated a special jutsu, which spread the Amaterasu that he launched earlier, which was still burning the dog, probably because it wasn't dead yet. This intense spread of the Amaterasu caused five additional heads to break off and melt into the water, and following them was the one that Itachi stabbed the Totutsa Blade into, once he harshly yanked it out.

After that, the remaining five heads of the dog powered up and all five in unison fired fire an unbelievably powerful fire jutsu, which combined together before contact with Itachi. Itachi motioned his left hand's fingers toward himself, which caused the shield that his Susano'o was holding, blocking off the fire attack with ease, not even phasing Itachi whatsoever, sending the fire crashing against the water, boiling the water around them immensely. Itachi then removed the shield and gazed back up at the ferocious beast, demonic looking, and eyes turning pure red signifying a sudden increase in chakra. Itachi then gave a quick glance back to the Animal Path, and saw that her eyes were also turning completely red.

Itachi then focused, forming the hand signs Horse, Monkey, Hare, Horse, Ram, Dragon, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Dog, Tiger, Dragon, and Tiger. He repeated that form three more times, and then finished it with a new hand sign, which looked exactly like tiger except it used three fingers pointing up instead of two. He then shouted, "Blaze Style: Inferno Rampant!" Itachi then stretched his arms out forward, his palms pointed in opposite directions of each other, and a flame jutsu traveled on the surface of the water, which looked exactly like the Amaterasu, except instead of being pure black it was black and red.

When it struck the giant dog that Itachi was fighting, it damaged him so much that he was struggling to stay atop the water with his chakra, and the Animal Path was getting much weaker as well. The Blaze Style appeared to be stronger than the Amaterasu, if that was even possible. The dog eventually gave in, defeated, and crashed down into the water, disappearing in a puff of smoke once it sunk deep enough. The Animal Path then released the technique and knelt on her hands and knees on the water, panting with large amounts of anxiety and pain. Itachi then spun around and quickly stepped behind the Animal Path, his legs bent at the knees, spread a fair distance apart from each other. He pointed his palm at the Path and fires out of it a fire technique that looks exactly like the fire surrounding his Susano'o. While he was doing this, his Susano'o was still over in the direction that Itachi himself just was, but was still in the appropriate position, and prepared for battle.

Pain jumped far away from Itachi, landing several feet in front of him, and formed a weird hand sign. As soon as he did, someone else showed up, standing behind Pain—the Deva Path was the only one left now—and she had a distressed expression on her face as she observed the battle. She was as tall as the Deva Path Pain, with blue hair that went down to just below her chin, with a purple origami flower in it. She was wearing the trademark Akatsuki Cloak and the trademark Akatsuki Ring could just barley be seen on one of her fingers.

"Nagato, are you—"Konan started to say, but he cut her off.

"Stay away!" He ordered fiercely. "This may only be training, but we're both going all out here! I don't want you to get caught up in it, Konan!"

Konan obeyed skipped backward to safety, still observing the battle. Because Itachi had finally managed to take out all of the five other paths of Pain, he began to approach the Deva Path. Itachi clapped his hands together, causing the chakra of his Susano'o to raise exponentially, creating huge tidal waves with the nearby water, and causing huge chunks of rubble to fall off of the nearby Akatsuki hideout into the water. Itachi, just to give Pain a sample of his power, raised his left arm and swung it outward, sending his Susano'o's Totsuta Blade to destroy the entire hideout with one foul swoop, so powerful that both Pain and Konan had to quickly dodge debris.

Itachi's eyes, strained by overuse of his Mangekyo Sharingan, began to bleed profusely. Itachi bent his body down toward the water, and speedily charged in with all his might, striking his Tokutsa Blade on the water so hard that Konan and Pain had to jump out of the way. However, while Konan was able to escape safely, the same couldn't be said for Deva Pain, who got struck on the left arm by Itachi's Tokutsa Blade, ripping it clean off and into the water, causing Pain to fall on the water's surface, severely damaged. Itachi then forms some hand signs, and raises his Tokutsa Blade into the air, parting the clouds to all directions. As he did so, a few feet away from his blade in the sky, fire formed that looked like the flame surrounding Itachi's Susano'o, which he shot down instantly, striking Pain point blank.

Pain was sent plummeting down to the bottom of the ocean, briefly unconscious, but manages to regain consciousness before he gets too far down, and bolts to the surface. His Akatsuki cloak was all but torn completely off, and he was bleeding all over his body, especially from the point where he lost his left arm. _Time to finish this._ Pain thought to himself. He started forming some hand signs with his only remaining hand, and slapped it to the water, then raised it up to face Itachi, his fingers bent inward.

"This is it!" Pain bellowed, as Nagato, from his secret location, coughed up some blood from the strain of the battle. "I'll make sure it doesn't kill you Itachi, but this is where you lose this battle! Planetary Devastation!" His voice echoed

The announcement of this new technique almost instantly caused his chakra to raise greatly, the water around him forming a type of circular-shield-thing, tidal waves rising, seemingly to the clouds, and remaining in position instead of falling back down. All of a sudden the rubble surrounding them from the destruction of the hideout levitated high up into the air and started forming together. While this happened, he also began to levitate Itachi up into the air, along with his Susano'o, and lifted him straight through the bottom of the debris formation, which was coming in the form of a giant sphere.

In reaction, Itachi swung the Tokutsa Blade around in a circle, striking through the Planetary Devastation, and spinning around in a circle, destroying the entire formation. Once Pain's jutsu was annihilated, Itachi landed on the water before Pain could see him move, and attempted to strike down with his Tokutsa Blade. _Let's finish this!_ Itachi exclaimed to himself, swinging his blade down. When the blade was only inches away from Pain's head, Pain stretched out his remaining arm.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" Pain bellowed. When he did, a large array of energy burst out from all around him, sending himself flying far back to safety, and clashing with Itachi's Susano'o.

The clash lasted for quite awhile, the chakra both the jutsu's were setting off intense enough to continuously part he clouds, and tunnel tornadoes of destruction both in the air and through the water, and their battle was noticed from miles away. After awhile, both the jutsus were about to break, but Itachi's will eventually gave in and his Susano'o was destroyed, quickly fading away. Itachi was also caught up in the Almighty Push, getting sent flown far away, but was easily caught by Konan, who wanted to make sure he didn't die, since this was just a training mission.

Once the jutsu clash and destruction was finished, all that was left was a huge cloud of smoke, dust, and debris, which remained for what seemed like hours, but was probably only several minutes. Konan used her Shikigami Dance Jutsu to help clear away the smoke, and when it was all gone, Itachi was revealed to be unconscious, and Pain, although still visibly conscious, had taken quite the beating as well. Pain made his way to Itachi, who was cradled in Konan's arms, and bent down.

"This man. He is really something, wouldn't you agree, Konan?" He whispered in a thoughtful manner.

"Yes…..Yes he is. He almost defeated you. He's definitely the second strongest of the Akatsuki." She noted. "Perhaps he's the strongest of his clan?"

"No." Pain denied. "Madara Uchiha was stronger. But still—" he trailed off for a moment, images of the other Akatsuki members, and of the tailed beasts and Jinchuriki flashing through his mind. "He's definitely a huge asset to the Akatsuki. A valued ally, and even though he lost this battle, I still consider Itachi Uchiah to be my equal. An amazing Shinobi, worthy of that legendary title."

Pain stood up and said, "Let's go Konan. Get him to another hideout and healed up immediately. I'll need to rest this path, and recreate the other five as quickly as possible. It's almost time for his battle with Sasuke, and once that's over, it'll be our chance to strike the leaf."

"Y-Yes, I understand." She responded.

She held Itachi tightly to herself and left the battle sight right away, Deva Path Pain remaining a little while longer to remember that intense training, and then eventually leaving behind before enemies arrived because of all of the mayhem that was dealt this day.


End file.
